Reason I hold on
by seethesunlight346
Summary: A one shot about explaining love. Lizzie and Darcy. Also contains other characters. May add in other one-shots. Read to find out! Plus review if you want me to continue please : ).


Chapter 5-The reason I hold on…

Elizabeth p.o.v

No matter what angle I move my hand at the ring will always sparkle. Each tiny facet's brilliant shine bouncing off the next one. Each one of them has a special light and that continuity of the diamond, sparkling no matter what facet reflects it it is really mesmerizing.

William has an eye for beauty (I'm not hinting to myself of course…that would be _so_ arrogant of me like totally). Even though he is very rich, he didn't go scouting for the largest and the most expensive engagement ring he could find. I think true beauty has that hint of subtlety to it; it's never 'in your face' its something that reveals itself, like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. As a result I'm here right now wearing the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It's an antique with a thin gold band and an emerald nestled inside.

I've always loved the idea of being near the beach, it's so positive! As I have nearly lived in England all my life: trust me, I know what It feels like during winter, when it gets dark at 16:00. The days are so short, you don't accomplish much; but here in in California, each new day brings on a new adventure.

Oh and you may be wondering why the heck I'm here in the first place. Well actually we are here for Williams house keeper/like a second mother's birthday. We're not as heartless as you thought and if you may know it was _my_ idea to go on a surprise weekend trip for her. I'm here with the whole gang, which unfortunately includes Richard. Gosh when we went to the beach it was like looking at a person who has never seen water ever before in his life. Suffice to say people were giving us dirty looks.

Right now its 19:00, the sun is going down, the clouds are turning a bit pink, emulating this warm hue, and it makes me feel…. cosy. I'm sitting in the porch of our rented house sipping juice with really good views of the beach along with Jane and Darcy's sister Georgie, so thank God it's quiet. Everyone else has gone to the cinema to watch the new James Bond film. I've already seen it so no point going again, no matter how much I love staring at Judi Dench's face (no joke guys).

"Guys, can I ask you something?"- Georgie asked. Jane and I simply nodded as I diverted my attention to her.

"How does it feel to be in love? How do you know you love a person?"

"It's not something you have to know Georgie, it's not a fact, it's more like a feeling…whenever you see that person you get that feeling, that elation, you feel- you feel like your complete". Jane said obviously thinking of Bingley. Quite true I might add. That girl knows everything albeit having her fair share of broken hearts.

"Why, do you think you love Richard?" I asked. I think she does, but one can never be too sure regarding these matters.

"Well I don't know," She said whilst a faint blush spread across her cheeks. "I'm trying to find that out myself. Whenever I'm with him, I feel happy and secure but you know how in the movies, when you meet _the _person, it's like fireworks exploding all around you and it's like electricity rushing through your veins…." (Scientifically that would signify an electric shock and you would probably be dead but lets forget that for romance's sake)

Before Georgie could carry on I interrupted her. "Georgie, love for everyone is different; there is no checklist. You can fall in love in so many different ways. For example it could be your childhood best friend or that stranger you met in the rain. Richard doesn't fall in any of those categories though and it's ok. (I can't believe I'm about to say this) Richard is a nice guy Georgie and if you love him or even if you don't its ok. You have no expectations or rules to follow. Just listen to yourself ok?"

I probably think she would after my long monotonous monologue. I look at the ocean, the water looks a lot darker now and the waves started picking up and clashing violently together… It almost looks like there will be a storm later.

I feel quite lucky actually: I'm getting married to the love of my life in a few months, have a wonderful family and a job I love. Of course the money is kind of a BIG bonus. Not everyone is so fortunate to be truly happy. There is always something we want but if we get rid of challenges we'll have nothing to look forward too.

"So Lizzie have you thought of what wedding dress you will wear?". I smiled, of course I knew someone would ask this question-we are all girls here.

"Hmmm…not entirely Janie, I was thinking of something vintage with lace not that big puffy frock Lady Catherine suggested- wait, are we even sure she has a title?" Lady Cath, regards herself as a queen actually.

"Actually Lizzie, I'm not sure, she got passed down Rosings Park from a rich uncle, so perhaps she thought the title came with it?" Georgie suggested.

"Yes I agree with Georgie, as much I respect Lady C, I have to say she is a bit crazy. As for your wedding dress I think that's perfect! We could probably visit some of the vintage boutiques around here tomorrow". Jane said.

Before I could reply I heard a noise, some sort of rustling, did they return from the movie already? They still had 45 minutes to go. I was right, they all did return. After they all took a seat in the porch, I decided to ask what had happened. Already William and Ms Richards (a/n I have no idea what her first name is) were giving Richard dirty looks. Hmmm…

"Look it wasn't my fault we got kicked out!" Richard protested.

"Well who was the person that threw drinks and popcorn on the couple below us- and oh who was it who kept shouting 'you ugly rat' whenever Daniel Craig came on the screen. I wonder". William said with a sigh. He did always get to the point.

"Oh my God, Richard how could you ever say Daniel is an 'ugly rat?!'" Georgie said with mock despair.

"Babe, come on he is getting old, I'm sure I would've have done a better job"

"Yeah sure" I snorted. I know it's not very ladylike but that statement was absolutely ridiculous.

"That's not even the end of it, after making such a big mess, when the guy came to tell us to get out, Richard started fighting with him too! Ruined the film for everyone. I won't be surprised if people are standing out with baseball bats to beat the crap out of you" Darcy added.

"Calm down everyone, we're supposed to be happy. It's my birthday after all! Ms R reminded us all. Needless to say we all became quiet.

"She's right guys, why don't we go out for diner now? Even though we're a bit early I'm sure they won't mind. More time for dessert!" Jane added to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Lets go," I said whilst getting up.

I smiled at William, I understood him completely. He gets angry sometimes but never likes to make a scene; unlike Richard he is a complete gentleman. We made our way together inside. Whenever I'm with him, I feel complete. He's the one I hold on to. I can't imagine not knowing him.

Hopefully dinner will go better…Hey! There's no harm in wishing.

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked it! It's a bit different to the fluffy one-shots scattered around here, but please let me know If I should continue. It would mean the whole world to me if you reviewed!**

**Thank you! :)**


End file.
